slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:L-daria/Way Of Exile
Rodział 1 część 1 Obudziłem się zalany potem. Od paru tygodniu koszmary męczą mnie podczas każdego snu. Każdy zaczyna się i kończy tak samo. Ucieczka, pogoń, i ... śmierć w męczarniach. Widok strażników przyprawiał mnie o strach. Wstaje tylko po ty aby zakosztować codziennej rutyny. Która zostaje niekiedy naruszona przez nagłą kontrolę czy ... coś innego niż rybia papka na śniadanie ... Usiadłem na kocu który od paru lat pełnił funkcję łóżka i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Cztery puste szare ściany i Żelazne drzwi. To było wszystko co się tutaj znajdywało ... Nagle cały pokój przeszył odgłos alarmu. Ta to była nasza pobudka. Wolno wstałem i podszedłem do żelaznych drzwi które po chwili z głośnym zgrzytem się otworzyły. -Ruszać się !- usłyszałem krzyk jednego ze strażników Wyjrzałem zza moją cele. W stronę jadalni szło cała masa innych pojmanych stworzeń ... Dołączyłem do nich, i wolnym tempem kierowałem się w stronę zbiórki. Gdy tylko przechodziłem obok jednego z rekinopotworów, poczułem jak cały mój środek wywraca się do góry nogami. I tu wcale nie chodzi mi o fetor który od nich emanował a o broń którą trzymał w swoich dłoniach. Wiele razy widziałem jak na wojnach jej używali. Najbardziej niebezpieczna i skuteczna broń tych czasów. Tak ta laska potrafiąca wytwarzać prąd i truciznę mogła powalić dorosłego cyklopa jednym dźgnięciem, nie mówiąc co może zrobić człowiekowi. -W szeregu zbiórka !- usłyszałem krzyk naszego ... właściciela -Do szeregu- poczułem jak ktoś przykłada mi do karku zimną broń. Lekko przytaknąłem głową i pokierowałem się do innych. Owszem było nas wiele jednak co z tego jeżeli nie możemy nic zrobić. Na każdej szyi połyskuje srebrna obroża która chroni ich przez ucieczką. Pełni role nadajnika, kontrolera i ... karą. Za każdym razem kiedy któreś z nas coś zrobi cierpi cała grupa. Niekiedy porazi prądem a innym razem zaciśnie się mocniej na szyi. Zależy od danego wykroczenia. -Dzisiaj w naszym ośrodku gościmy głównego generała. Więc macie się zachować ! Każde nawet minimalne wykroczenie będzie karane 4x mocniej niż normalnie- krzyknął Wszyscy na tą wiadomość lekko się skulili. W tej sytuacji nie należało nic robić. Siedzieć, pozwalać żeby oni nami pomiatali i się ruszać albo jeszcze najlepiej nie oddychać. -Zrozumiano ?! -Tak -wszyscy mruknęli -To proszę się rozejść do jadalni. -Dziwne nawet nie sprawdzili obecności -stwierdziła jedna głowa piekielnego psa idąca za mną -Z wizytą tego jego generała musi się wiązać jakaś po ważniejsza sprawa. No bo co taka szycha robiła by tutaj pomiędzy takimi nędzarzami jak my ?- powiedziała druga głowa Kontem oka widziałem jak wszyscy strażnicy potajemnie wpatrywali się swoimi oczami w psa. Zapewne gdyby nie oddał słowa "nędzarze" to już dawno byłby zdjęty. Nagle przed oczami śmignęła mi ... dziewczyna ?! Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa nie zdradziłem się i nadal szedłem w wyznaczonym kierunku jednak dyskretnie wertowałem każdą napotkaną postać. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli to byłem jedynym człowiekiem w tej placówce. A śmignięcie kogoś z mojego gatunku przed oczami było raczej dosyć ... niezwykłe, dobra rozpłynięcie się jej w powietrzu było niezwykłe ... Jednak kiedy szedłem razem z tłumem długimi korytarzami więzienia czułem jak coś mi się przypatruje. Nie czułem się dobrze. A do tego miałem dziwne wrażenie że odpowiedzialny jest za to owy Generał który jakimś dziwnym trafem kierował się razem z nami do jadalni. Powinni za inwestować w cichsze buty ... Gdy mijaliśmy drzwi zatrzymał mnie jeden wartowników.Gdy tylko chciałem go ominąć ten złapał mnie za ramię i nic nie mówiąc wrzucił mnie zza kolejne metalowe drzwi. -Ta ... to nazywa się znęcanie się psychiczne- mruknąłem pod nosem Wolno rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu na którego środku znajdował się stół i dwa krzesła naprzeciwko siebie. A na jednej ze ścian było ... coś na podobieństwo lustra Wenckiego ?! Wszystkie fakty momentalnie złączyły się w jedną możliwą sytuacje ... Przesłuchanie. Nagle za sobą usłyszałem zgrzyt otwieranego zamka i pisk otwierających się drzwi. Nie musiałem się odwracać żeby wiedzieć kto w nich stoi. Odgłos jego butów można było rozpoznać z odległości 0.5 kilometra. -Ezer Hillmaroon James. Lat 15. Pomimo młodego wieku umiejący rozpoznać niemalże każdą borń i stwierdzić jej siłę, gatunek i ... twórce. -Powiedział otwierając moje akta i czytając- Bardzo ciekawe. A czy zdradzisz mi skąd to wszystko wiesz? - powiedział siadając i jednocześnie składając ręce i opierając na nich głowę. -Po prostu wiem - Odpowiedziałem starając się opanować. -Dobrze. Skoro "Po prostu wiesz" to może zajmijmy się innym pytaniem-wyrzucił na stół jedno zdjęcie.-Czy znasz którekolwiek z nich ? Rzuciłem okiem na zdjęcie które przedstawiało 3 dziewczyny i 1 chłopaka. Wszyscy byli tak uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi na nim. Jednak czułem że za to radością kryje się samotność i strach ... -Skąd miałbym ich znać skoro po pierwsze od paru lat tutaj siedzę i nic nie wygląda żebym w przyszłym czasie stąd wyszedł. A po drugie od tych paru lat nie widziałem żadnego innego żywego człowieka ode mnie samego ?!- powiedziałem wstając -Nie wiem ... Może kiedyś rzucili Ci się w oczy albo ich widziałeś tutaj ? -Jak miałbym ich tutaj widzieć skoro strażnicy pałętają się po ośrodku 24 na dobę ? -No nie wiem ... Na pewno są jakieś sposoby Ten facet ewidentnie chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o nich. Musieli mu zajść porządnie za skóre ... -Skoro nic o nich nie wiesz to chociaż rzuć na to okiem -powiedział kładąc na blacie śmiercionośną laskę. -Co mam tutaj patrzeć ?-zapytałem -Niestety użyteczność baterii w tych urządzeniach jest bardzo mała ... Jeżeli znalazłbyś defekt który to powoduje, może udało by mi się udało przekonać ich, że jesteś już ... dobrym zwierzątkiem -powiedział drapiąc się pod brodą. -Chcesz żebym udoskonalił broń, którą zabiliście wiele istnień ?!-zapytałem nie wierząc w słowa które ten rybojad wypowiedział -Nie wyraziłem się jasno ? -Nie zrobię tego -Zastanów się jeszcze raz. Taka propozycja już nigdy się nie powtórzy -Nie mam zamiaru udoskonalać broni którą macie zamiar zniewolić innych !- krzyknąłem Nagle poczułem jak całe moje ciało przeszywa prąd. Ból był niemożliwy. Przed oczami widziałem same mroczki. Tarzałem się z bólem po podłodze. Krzyczałem. Chciałem zerwać to coś z szyi. Jednak nawet to nic nie dawało i natężenie prądu z każdym szarpnięciem się wzmagało. Po chwili przestało się już liczyć. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Moje kończyny były jak odcięte ode mnie. Wszystkie moje zmysły płonęły a ja słyszałem tylko głos pseudo rekina który nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to co mi się stało. -Miałeś szanse, ale jej nie wykorzystałeś ...- Rzucił po czym usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych drzwi i ciszę która była tak kojąca ... No nareszcie koniec. :D Jakoś udało mi się napisać ten rozdział. Mam nadzieje, że się podobał. Postacie starałam się jakoś wkręcić ale niestety miałam tylko taki pomysł więc już "doszczętnie" was puszcze pod koniec 2 rozdziału :D Ps. Jak mi się uda, to z okazji sylwestra po 1 w nocy dam część 2 ;) A tak ni z gruszki i pietruszki ... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERONE <3 :D (frog) Rodział 1 część 2 Nad sobą słyszałem głosy. Jednak nie miałem siły na jakąkolwiek reakcje. Im bardziej chciałem się obudzić tym trudniej było mi to zrobić. Co jakiś czas czułem jak wprowadzają igły do moich żył wypełniając je lodowatą substancją. Nie miałem pojęcia co to było ... -Przesadzili -usłyszałem kobiecy głos -Jak go tak popieścili to mu się jednak należało- odpowiedział drugi głos -Nie o to mi chodzi -W takim razie o co ? -No wiesz z tą ręką -Przecież to tylko nieszkodliwa substancja -Dla nas. A testowali ją kiedyś na jakim kol wiek człowieku ?! -No teraz ? Usłyszałem jak kobieta tłucze parę szkieł po czym podchodzi na swoich obcasach do mojej osoby.- Nie mam zamiaru uśmiercać kolejnej osoby- mruknęła tym razem wstrzykując mi cieplejszą ciecz ... Nagle poczułem jak całe moje ciało wypełnia rozgrzewająca substancja. W jednym momencie wszystkie moje mięśnie zaczęły reagować na bodźce. Wolno otworzyłem oczy. Światło bijące od lampy nade mną zmusiło mnie jednak do ponownego pogrążenia ich w ciemności. Każda część mojego ciała wypełniało dziwne ciepło. Jednocześnie tak kojące jak i ... parzące. Z bólem usiadłem i spuściłem nogi z łóżka szpitalnego. Pytanie brzmiało co ja tu robię ? Przecież oni nigdy nie posyłali poszkodowanych do żadnych klinik. Aż do teraz. Dopiero po paru chwilach mój wzrok przyzwyczaił się do bieli panującej w tym pomieszczeniu. Obok jednych z szafek stali dwaj Rekini. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Oboje byli ubrani w typowe dla lekarzy fartuchy lekarskie. Kiedy indziej zwietrzyłbym opcje ucieczki jednak teraz nie mogłem. Oni coś mi wstrzyknęli a ja nie znając ani ich a ni tej substancji, mogłem spodziewać się wszystkiego. Rybo jady od razu skierowały swoje łuskawe pyski w moją stronę. -Mówiłem, że trzeba było podać więcej tego usypiającego! -warknął osobnik płci męskiej -Żebyśmy go zabili ?! Czułem, że coś ze mną jest nie tak. Choć nie wiedziałem co ... Nagle moja lewa rękę zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Momentalnie zeskoczyłem z posłania i zacząłem szarpać ręką... No tak nagle zorientowałem się, że już nie miałem ręki ... Moją dłoń i nadgarstek pokrył w dużych i nieregularnych plamach, metalowy odczyn ... Szybko się poderwałem i nie reagując na krzyki protestu zacząłem szukać czegoś czym mógłbym zgasić to coś ... -Uspokój się -poczułem jak żarłacz mnie łapie za drugą rękę -Moja ręka się pali i mam być jeszcze spokojny ?!- warknąłem szybko gasząc płomienie w prześcieradle jednego z pobliskich łóżek. -Co mi zrobiliście ?!- warknąłem wyrywając się z jego uścisku -Tylko Cię udoskonaliliśmy -Udoskonaliliście ?! Po co ?!- krzyknąłem łapiąc potwora za ten jego kilt i przyciskając prawą ręką do ściany a lewą przykładają do jego szyi. -Wszczepiliśmy Ci pallad. Ale najwyraźniej wszedł w za dużą reakcję z twoją krwią która w wyniku wytwarza właśnie te ... płomienie- sformułował na jednym wydechu jak najdalej odsuwając się -Gadaj lekarstwo !- krzyknąłem czując jak moją rękę ponownie wypełnia ciepło -N... iee mamy- Wyrzucił z siebie trzęsącym się głosem -Jak to nie ma ?!- Nagle poczułem jak ktoś odrywa mnie od niego. Po chwili znalazłem się centralnie przed twarzą jego współpracowniczki -Posłuchaj. To była jedyna opcja żeby Cię uratować. Owszem mieli w planie Ci to zrobić jednak nie spodziewali się tego defektu !! -To nazywasz defektem ?!- Powiedziałem wskazując na moją dłoń. Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się alarm. -Oni tutaj są - szepnął gostek któremu chwile temu do szyi przykładałem moją rękę. Po chwili poczułem jak podłoga się zatrzęsła. Jedna z przenośnych bomb. Przeważnie używana do dywersji. Przypomniały mi się słowa ojca kiedy tłumaczył mi ich zastosowanie. -Skoro i tak nie mam przed sobą dłuższego życia to już wole zwiać i jakoś sobie pożyć na zewnątrz niż w tej zatęchłej dziurze -szepnąłem do siebie jednocześnie podbiegając do apteczki i wyciągając z niej 5 opatrunków i następnie wrzucając je do kieszeni. Po chwili całe pomieszczenie spłowiał dym. Miałem okazję ... -Żegnam- krzyknąłem i jednym mocnym kopnięciem wyważyłem drzwi i wybiegłem na zadymiony korytarz. Wszędzie była wrzawa. Widocznie nie tylko ja zwęszyłem opcje ucieczki. Oddziały strażujące były postawione na najwyższym poziomie. Gdzie tylko spojrzałem widziałem żołnierzy skuwających uciekinierów. Miałem to gdzieś teraz dla mnie liczyła się tylko wolność. Nagle obok ucha śmignął mi pocisk. Szybko się odwróciłem i nie patrząc co robię powaliłem strzelca i porwałem jego urządzenie. Przecież i tak dostanie nowe a poza tym w tym stanie mu się nie przyda ... Broń typowa dla ich oddziałów. Posiada dwa tryby. Jeden strzela a drugi razi prądem. Może nawet przydatne ale w porównaniu z bronią tego generała to mały pikuś. Nagle przedemną zza zakrętu wyjechał wózek który kierowała jakaś dziewczyna ?! Skądś ją znałem tylko skąd ... No niestety myśląc o tym zapomniałem się zatrzymać i po chwili leżałem na niej najprawpodobniej z siniakiem na środku czoła. -Patrz gdzie chodzisz !-warknęła -A ty patrz gdzie skręcasz-odciąłem się Nagle olśniło mnie.- Zaraz to ty z tego zdjęcia- palnąłem nawet nie myśląc jak to zabrzmiało -Jakiego zdjęcia ?! -Od tego rybojada -Czyli wiedzieli- szepnęła po czym szybko wstała- Ta no to naszą znajomość uważam za zakończoną -powiedziała i biegiem łapiąc wózek z towarem pobiegła dalej. Przez Parę następnych sekund siedziałem tak jeszcze zdezorientowany dopóki nie usłyszałem typowych dla pewnej osoby butów. -Tylko jego tu brakowało- syknąłem szukając drogi ucieczki. Biegłem a pomimo tego kroki wcale nie cichły. Czy naprawdę nie mogę gdzieś iść i nie zrobić zamieszania ?! -Po co uciekasz ?-usłyszałem głos generała Natychmiast się odwróciłem. Jakim cudem on tak szybko znalazł się tutaj ?! -Widzę że nie spodobał Ci się prezent ?-zaczął -Wiesz jakoś nie marzy mi się podpalanie wszystkiego -Znam wiele ludzi którzy za ten dar sprzedaliby własne dzieci -Tylko szkoda że do tych ludzi nie należę- Krzyknąłem wściekły -Jeżeli Ci życie miłe to się uspokoisz bo inaczej zlecą się tutaj ci od waszych działów a wtedy już zapewne nie uda się uratować twojego życia -powiedział z uśmiechem Byłem w szachu. Zero wyjść, żadnej ucieczek. Żadnego planu. -Nie musisz tak żyć. Możesz dołączyć do Gwardii. -Co bym z tego miał ? -Pieniądze, wolność, dom no i pladze -powiedział jak najbardziej przekonującym tonem -A oni czego chcą ? -To są zwykli złodzieje -Zwykli ? W takim razie po co Ci na nich aż tak bardzo zależało ? Trafiłem. Rekin po tym pytaniu ucichł. Znalazłem jego słaby punkt -Słucham ? -Głupi dzieciak- usłyszałem jak pod nosem mruknął Nagle podniósł rękę chcąc dobyć swojej broni która była umieszczona na jego plecach gdy jedną ze ścian rozwaliło wielkie, włochate ... Mamut ?! Co MAMUT robi w więzieniu. No chociaż mi w sumie to nie robi różnicy. Kiedy ten wparadował tutaj rozwalając swoimi kłami parę ścian i jednocześnie przygniatając gruzami mojego prześladowce. -To do zobaczenia w przyszłości -Krzyknąłem i unikając mamucich kłów przemknąłem do pomieszczenia z którego chwile temu wybiegło rozjuszone zwierze. Kto by sądził że kiedyś jakiś głupi przodek słoni uratuje moją skórę ... No chyba nikt. Czy znacie takie przysłowie z deszczu pod rynnę ? No to ja mogę być ewidentnym przykładem który pokazuje znaczenie tego przysłowia. Co dopiero udało mi się uciec przed tym idiotą a teraz wylądowałem w samym centrum ostrzału. Taa zapamiętać nigdy więcej nie iść tam skąd wyskoczył rozjuszony mamut ... Nagle poczułem jak coś ciągnie mnie do tyłu. -Ama co ty robisz ?- usłyszałem głos dziewczyny -Ratuje go -odparła naj normalniej w świecie. -Gdzie jest ten Jacob, przez niego znowu wszystko spaprzemy i wrócimy z pustymi rękami. Taa do tego teraz znalazłem się jako jeniec tych którego ten chciał złapać. Życz nie umierać ... Siedziałem kompletnie tego wszystkiego nie ogarniając. Całe szczęście gdyby nie te beczki z paliwem i prochem to już dawno byłoby po nas. -Ruszaj się -krzyknęła szatynka -Jacob !?! -krzyknęła druga -Jak przeżyje tutaj to Alex go zabije ...- mruknęła z dezaprobatą po czym oddając co jakiś czas strzały kierowała się do statku. Dobra wszystko byłoby nawet w porządku gdyby nie to że nagle na sale wparowało to głupie słonio podobne coś .Dobra to jeszcze miałbym gdzieś... Ta miałbym ale to zaczęło szarże na nas ... -Ruszaj się krzyczałem do nieznajomej która jakby tylko czekała na rychłą śmierć -RUSZ SIĘ DO JASNEJ BO ON ZARAZ NAS ZGNIECIE -krzyknąłem jej do ucha na co ona tylko się uśmiechnęła. Nagle ten wielki włochaty mamut zaczął się zmniejszać ?! Na jego futrze pojawiły się nie regularne plamy. -Jacob ! Szybciej! - krzyknęła druga- Amy zabieraj tego żółtodzioba -Wypraszam to sob-Nie zdążyłem dokończyć bo moja wybawiciel ka złapała mnie za fraki i pomknęła przez sam środek hangaru. -Startuj !-krzyknęła do jej przyjaciółki która była już danwo z towarem w statku -A co wami ? -Doskoczymy -powiedziała uśmiechając się Teraz żałuje że nie mogę sobie siedzieć spokojnie w moim łóżku pomiędzy czterema pustymi ścianami. Nagle gepard zrównał się z nami. -Jak to przeżyjemy to gwarantuje Ci że Alex Cię zabije -A gdzie ona jest ?-zapytał -No na statku udało jej się wszystko zapakować -Wszystko oprócz nas- mruknąłem widząc jak statek przed nami podnosi się lekko i otwiera tylną klapę. Gepard szybko przy śpieszył i po paru susach był we wnętrzu. Co ja bym zrobił żeby tak umieć a nie ... Wytwarzać jakiś w ogóle nieprzydatny niebieski ogień ... Nagle poczułem że tracę pod nogami grunt. Popatrzyłem się w dół. Taa ... ja latałem .... Latałem ?! Czy już naprawdę na tym świecie nie można umrzeć normalnie. Siedząc czy śpiąc ?! Nie ja muszę umrzeć latając i uciekając przed jakimś gostkiem który chce mnie zwerbować gdzieś tam ... -Przestań tak wierzgać bo spadniesz- powiedziała spokojnym tonem dziewczyna -A powiedz jak mam być spokojny skoro nie wiem jakim cudem latam ?!- krzyknąłem jej do ucha. -Szybciej Amy !- krzyknął chłopak który chwile temu robił za niechcianego robotnika rozwalając większość ścian -Łatwo Ci mówić-warknęła Nagle poczułem jak moje stoy dotykają podłoża. Nawet bym się ucieszył gdyby nie to że po chwili padłem na nią boleśnie wpasowując w nią moją biedną twarz. -Ten tydzień za dużo mnie kosztuje- mruknąłem do siebie. -Zamykać Szybko !- krzyczał chłopak -Już się robi Ostatni raz spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Byłem ...wolny. Mam nadzieje że się podobało szczere komentarze mile widziane ;) :3 Rodział 2 Dobrze wiem że wczorajszy rodział zawaliłam. Dałam za mało opisów, mam nadzieje że z małą pomocą Sam teraz wyszło coś lepszego xd Ps. Jacob nie bij ... -Nadal nie rozumiem po co ty go tutaj sprowadzałaś ?!- zaczął brunet zagradzając szatynce drogę -Może choćby po to żeby komuś uratować życie ! -Przecież to rodowy złodziej widać to po nim ?! -Eee. Nie chce wam przerywać waszej zapewne interesującej wymowy zdań, ale ja jestem tutaj a raczej głuchy to też nie jestem -powiedziałem wkurzony przyglądając się twarzy chłopaka który wpakował mnie w to bagno (Bo w końcu gdyby nie ten słoń to teraz bym sobie spokojnie uciekał po pustyni) -A ty jakim prawem się odzywasz ?! Jesteś w końcu jeńcem !? A jeńcy chyba nie mają prawa głosu !!- Od pierwszej chwili nie polubiłem gostka -Ej włochate mamucie cielsko - zacząłem podchodząc do niego -Mało mnie obchodzi co wy tutaj robicie i ja proszę tylko o to żebyście otworzyli teraz za mną tę śluzę i dali spadochron czy jakiekolwiek prześcieradło.Bo szczerze jeżeli cała załoga ma mózgi wielkości twojego, no dobra albo nawet trochę większe to dalej nie i tak dolecicie . W sumie to nawet dziwie się jak to poderwaliście, bo twoje podejście do tego wszystkiego pięknie obrazuje to jak masz to wszystko gdzieś -powiedziałem naj spokojniej w świecie -Ty ...- Nagle wszystkie jego włosy na głowie stanęły mu dęba. A na jego czerwonej od złości twarzy zagościł grymas. -Nie żyjesz -warknął byłem tylko ciekaw czy tylko ja zobaczyłem jak z jego ust, uszu i nosa jak z komina jakiejś lokomotywy parowej poleciał dym. Ciekawe czy też spala węgiel ... Niestety nie mogłem głębiej zastanowić się nad tym tematem bo rozwścieczony chłopak skoczył na mnie z pięściami. Zero gardy, podstawowe błędy. I to ja jestem żółtodziobem. W jednym momencie uderzyłem go lewą ręka w miejsce zwane wątrobą a kiedy ten się zgiął podhaczyłem go w czego efekcie tłuścioch wylądował na ziemi z wyrazem zdezorientowania malującym się na twarzy. Niech ma nauczkę, że nigdy nie atakuje się w furii. Może jako wielki tłusty mamut daje rade ale jako człowiek to nie pokona nawet takiego małego bezbronnego kociaka ze śmiercionośymi pazurkami i ostrymi kiełkami. -Skoro już się pobawiliście to może dorośniecie ?!- warknęła dziewczyna przyglądająca się całemu zajściu. -Ale to on zaczął - zaczął się drzeć mój wściekły i jednocześnie obolały przeciwnik -15 lat a zachowuje się jak 5 latek- mruknęła pod nosem- A tak ogóle nazywam się Ahramin Lywllenyn w skrócie Amy bądź Ahri -powiedziała z uśmiechem podając mi prawą dłoń którą ochoczo uścisnąłem- A tak na przyszłość też mnie tego nauczysz ? Nie wiesz ile marzyłam żeby choćby na chwile się przymknął- powiedziała z bananem na twarzy -Ezereziasz Stargards. W skrócie Ezer.A jeżeli chodzi o tę sztuczkę to nawet możemy poćwiczyć na oto tym poszkodowanym manekinie -uśmiechnąłem się dokładnie przyglądając się jej osobie. Szatynka z niebieskimi końcówkami włosów które w sumie do niej pasowały. Widocznie nie należała do tego typu dziewczyn z tapetą bo była ubrana w zwykłą czarną bluzę, ciemno brązowe spodnie no i wysokie skórzane buty. - A jeżeli chodzi o tego mojego nad pobudliwego kolegę- powiedziała siłą ciągnąc go za jego bluzę do góry- To jest Jacob. Jacob ładnie się przywitaj i zero gryzienia jego butów- powiedziała -Przecież to tylko raz się zdarzyło. A poza tym to twoja wina bo ty mi podałaś te tabletki po których szału dostałem -Ale wracając do tematu ładnie się przywitaj i przeproś naszego gościa- powiedziała akcentując słowa gościa Chłopak potulnie choć z nie swojej woli podał mi rękę- Przepraszam- mruknął od niechcenia -No skoro się już w miarę znamy to powiedz czego chciał dokładniej od ciebie ten generał rybojadów -Skąd wiesz że ?- zapytałem skołowany -Aaa to taka rodzinna umiejętność którą dziedziczy co drugie pokolenie. Umiemy panować nad wiatrem a także zaginać w pewnym sensie rzeczywistość powodując że możemy w danym stopniu stać się niewidzialni. Niestety działa to krótko i przez to mnie zauważyłeś podczas tego masowego pochodu do jadalni ... Chociaż ja stwierdzam, że jedzenie które tam podawali to w zerowym stopniu było zjadliwe. -Da się przywyknąć ... A wy co tam robiliście ?-wyrzuciłem z siebie najbardziej nurtujące mnie pytanie -Za krótko się znamy- powiedziała nadal z uśmiechem- A teraz choć czas żebyś poznał resztę załogi -puściła Jacoba który potoczył się po podłodze i skierowała się w stronę pilotowni. No w każdym razie tak sądziłem ... Mam nadzieje że lepiej wyszło :D i takze prosze o jak najszersze komenty. Np. Sama pięknie silustrowała to czego nie zrobiłam więc wiem nad czym pracować i pisać z każdym dniem coraz lepiej :D:D Rozdział 3 Dziewczyna szła szybkim krokiem pomiędzy korytarzami statku. Może nie był duży, ale, jednak przytulny ... -A skąd się tam wziąłeś ? -W tym więzieniu ?-zapytałem Ama przytaknęła w odpowiedzi głową -No dosyć długa historia może, jednak, kiedy indziej Ci ją opowiem- Szczerze nie chciałem wspominać tego dnia. W, którym straciłem rodzinę, dom i siebie. Od tamtej pory, żeby przetrwać musiałem przyjmować maski kompletnie kogoś innego. Inaczej już dawno byłbym martwy ... -Jak nie chcesz mówić zrozumiem Cię. Od moich informatorów wiem, że trafiali tam wszyscy, którzy w jakimś stopniu zaszkodzili rozwojowi kraju. A, że nikt nie chciał się podporządkować, to zaczęli rozdzielać rodziny i posyłać do właśnie takich miejsc. -A w ogóle, gdzie lecimy ?-zapytałem chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić ten draźliwy temat -O, to to będziesz musiał się zapytać Ann. W końcu, to ona pilotuje, a Alex dba o kierunek i nawigacje a także jest kapitanem. -A ty i Jacob ? -No ja jestem szpiegiem zwiadowcom no i w pewnych sytuacjach zajmuje się planowaniem, a Jacob no tak ... wstyd się przyznać, ale zastępcą Alex. Chociaż, gdy się nie wydurnia, to jest nawet przydatny no, ale niestety robi, to przeważnie. Więc z tego powodu wylądował jako kuchta. Choć nawet, to nie ratuje nas przed jego ... jak, by, to określić ... zwierzątkami- zakończyła z zastanowieniem Dobra, czyli muszę zwinąć coś do żarcia w pierwszej kolejności ... -Eee, czyli on robię nie tylko za tego tłuściocha ? -Masz na myśli mamuta ? -No tak -Oprócz tego umie się transformować w całą gamę zwierząt. Jednak umie zapanować tylko nad niektórymi. -Czyli, to kwestia opanowania ... ciekawe- powiedziałem nagle szybko chowając moją lewą rękę do kieszeni bluzy Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się w miarę dużym pomieszczeniu. W rogu był umieszczony mały okrągły stół przytwierdzony do podłoża. Wokół niego było 5 krzeseł. Obok drzwi była widoczna stara i zakurzona kanapa, na której naprzeciwko powieszony był prowizoryczny telewizor. Małe, ale, jednak przytulne pomieszczenie, które, które prowadziło do jeszcze 4 innych. Można, to było nazwać takim przedpokojo-salonem. Nagle drzwi przed Amy automatycznie się otworzyły Posłusznie wkroczyłem za dziewczyną do sterowni, gdzie za "kierownica" siedziała szatynka ubrana w czarną sukienkę i ciemne getry z wieloma ochraniaczami i brunetka w czarnej koszulce z krótkim rękawem i niebieskimi spodniami. Obie dziewczyny wymieniły niepokojące spojrzenia -Wiem, wiem -powiedziała Ama -Kto, to ?-zapytała po chwili ciszy brunetka -Jedyny z ludzi w tym więzieniu. -Poczekaj, czy przypadkiem ten koleś dzisiaj rano nie umarł, bo w aktach było napisane, że podali mu zabójczą ilość plutonu do krwi. -Ta miłe przywitanie, ale, skoro tutaj jestem, to chyba żyję ? Co nie ?-mruknąłem od niechcenia -Stwierdzam tylko fakt, że po tej dawce, która Ci chcieli zaaplikować powinieneś wąchać kwiatki od spodu. -Po pierwsze jesteśmy na pustyni, na której kwiatków nie spotkasz, a po drugie skąd, to wiesz?-zapytałem -Rano Ama dostarczyła nam parę ... akt. A akurat informacje o tobie były o wiele bardziej uboższe od np. takiego twojego sąsiada ... Godryka -Godryk, to był ten dwugłowy pies tak ? Dziewczyna przytaknęła głową -Ich się pytaj, a nie mnie -powiedziałem chcąc, żeby dziewczyna odczepiła się od tego tematu -A zmieniając temat, to jest Alex-wskazała na dziewczynę siedzącą przy kompasie i mapach- A, to Anabeth w skrócie Ann -wskazała na pilotkę Nagle poczułem jak coś uderza w nasz statek. Dalej już wszystko zanika jak mgła. Wszystkie sytuacje z tego dnia ... Słysze krzyki, wołania i warkot silnika... Ale Budze się zalany zimnym potem. Powtarzający się sen koszmaru ... I chrapiący Jacob na dolnym łóżku. To jest na pewno złe połączenie. Przed te dwa miesiące śni mi się to samo. Ten sam sen, który nie daje mi zapomnieć o mojej przeszłości. Przestrzega mnie przed nimi, jak i boleśnie przypomina mi to , co stało się z moją lewą ręką. Spojrzałem na nią. Pokryta małymi metalowymi częściami często jest powodem zwarć w urządzeniach, których dotykam... A do tego twórcą ognia. Bardzo ciekawa umiejętność. Jednak, kiedy stracę kontrolę na nią, to rozprzestrzeniające się płomienie. Przez te dwa miesiące zdołałem przyzwyczaić się do wolności. Nie ma tej rutyny. Nie ma papki rybnej na śniadanie. No i wokół mnie są inni ludzie, a nie pięcio-głowę potwory będące w każdej chwili chętne do rozszarpania mnie. -Zostaw tego kota- usłyszałem jak mój współlokator majaczy przez sen Taa. Z tym, to była dosyć długa historia. Przez parę pierwszych dni traktowaliśmy się , jak wrogowie. Dopóki wściekła Alex nie wyrzuciła nas ze statku za to , że przez przypadek, kiedy razem z Jacobem i Amą podczas lotu do jednego z miast próbowałem nauczyć wytworzyć przed sobą ogniową tarcze. A, przed czym. Taaa Jacob zamiast wykombinować coś pokroju ... kulek tenisowych, czy jakiś piłeczek, to wziął napakował farby do woreczków foliowych. Wszystko, by szło nawet dobrze, gdyby nie to , że Ama, która akurat wykombinowała owe piłeczki nie wzięła i się nie wywróciła i nie wpadła na maszynkę, która wyrzucała we mnie owe "bomby"No, a to wszystko skończyło się tym, że nie dość, że byłem cały upierdzi**** w wszystkich kolorach tęczy, to jeszcze jakimś cudem spadłem prosto na ... Taa Ann akurat rano czyściła szybę przy kadłubie, a ja w piękny sposób próbując się uratować przywarłem do niej no i w pięknym stylu zjechałem na sam dół, po czym zleciałem upaćkany z wysokości 5 km. Ale miny Ann i Alex były bezcenne, kiedy, im pomachałem. Może, gdyby nie, to, to może udało, by mi się wspiąć z powrotem na górę. No w każdym razie potem Alex, z Ann wściekłe wzięły na naszą trójkę wysłały na zakupy jak to one nazwały. Tylko nie przewidziały jednego, że podczas naszej krótkiej wizyty w mieście zdążymy zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich jednostek policyjnych. Co końcem końców skończyło się na tym, że wróciliśmy padnięci, bez zakupów i z wieloma siniakami do naszego statku. Ale od tamtej pory jakoś razem z Jacobem przestaliśmy być na siebie aż tak wredni ... No, dopóki Alex nie znalazła jakiegoś małego ... czegoś na ulicy. Oczywiście, wzięła to . , Niestety to coś urosło do wielkość Jacoba jak jest średnim kucykiem. Wredne psisko, które na koniec końców wylądowało w naszym pokoju. I oprócz nie sprzątającego po sobie Jacoba mam na głowie jeszcze cuchnące psisko ... Nagle na całym statku rozległ się alarm. Całe pomieszczenie zaczęło przenikać czerwonymi kolorami. -Innej pory, to oni do ataków chyba nie znają- mruknąłem i zeskakując z łóżka rzuciłem w mojego współlokatora moją poduszką. A ten w odpowiedzi tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i wsadził łeb pod poduszkę. -Mickey, obudź go, a ja idę do kokpitu- przekrzyczając alarm zwróciłem się do wielkiego psiska, które wlepiało we mnie swoje wielkie złote gały. Wychodząc z mojego pokoju wleciałem na zaspaną Amę ... Która na zadowoloną nie wyglądała ... -TU STATEK KTOŚ STRZELA A WY JESZCZE W ŁÓŻKACH- wydarła mi się do ucha -Taa ciebie też miło widzieć-mruknąłem wstając, chociaż, to mało dało, gdyż po chwili znów leżałem na ziemi przez kolejny ostrzał. -Budź Jacoba weźcie poduszkowca i lećcie ich porozwalać, zanim, to nas rozwalą !-krzyknęła Nagle drzwi się otwprzyły i zaspany Jacob wywrócił się na moją osobę. -JUŻ !-krzyknęła -Nawet się wyspać porządnie nie można- nadal majaczył Ta w tym stanie on na pewno się nie przyda. -Eeee Jacob. Weź idź pomóż Ann przy ... Sterowaniu. Pewnie jej silniki nawaliły- spławiłem go, a ten nawet tego nie wyczuł i, ledwo idąc poszedł w stronę kokpitu. -Taa. Teraz Ama w 100% będzie chciała mnie zabić- mruknąłem i pobiegłem do naszego małego statku. Cała masa guziczków, przycisków, dźwigni, kolorków i ... wszystkiego. Może, jednak nie trzeba było Jacoba wysyłać do Ann. Ale nie może być chyba aż tak źle ... Przecież chyba nic się nie stanie jak wezmę i po kolei sprawdzę, który do czego służy? Eeee co nie ? Złapałem za drągiel, który jak dla mnie wyglądał za kierownicę. I przycisnąłem bardzo kuszący czerwony guziczek. Nagle poczułem jak krzesło się podnosi. Może ni tyle co podnosi, a wyrzuca mnie do góry. Z całej siły przywaliłem w sufit ... -Taa z całą pewnością mogłem wsiąść tego śpiocha ... -Zaraz nam rozwalą silniki- usłyszałem krzyki Jacoba w komunikatorze -Trzeba było jeszcze dłużej spać- warknąłem jakimś cudem udając mi się wyprowadzić maszynę z statku. D -Dobra popatrzmy, gdzie tu się strzela ... -W drąglu są dwa przyciski. Jeden celuje, a drugi strzela ... -A, który to, który ?-zapytałem -Mnie się pytasz ? Taa. A czego ja mogłem się spodziewać. - Ene Due Like Fake (xd)- Nagle coś uderzyło- A lewy sprawdzimy. Odwróciłem maszynę w stronę nadlatującej maszyny i przycisnąłem świecący guzik. -Nie dla psa kiełbasa- powiedziałem i z wielką premedytacją wystrzeliłem pocisk prosto w samolot. Który w pięknym stylu rozbłysnął wszystkimi kolorami tęczy (czy wspominałem, że dosyć sporo rzeczy, wtedy ubrudziliśmy?) -Huston mamy problem! -wydarł się Jacob -Co jest ? -A tak jakby trafili w nasz akumulator i spadamy prosto do kanionu! -krzyknął -Ezer- głos tym razem zawarła Alex- Spróbujemy, nim wylądować na jednej z półek, a ty w tym czacie odwróć ich uwagę. Nic nie rób tylko ją odwracaj!- krzyknęła -Dobra zrozumiane- powiedziałem przez przypadek przyciskając lewy przycisk. Bomba jakimś cudem trafiła w drugi statek - Szumy ...-skłamałem widząc jak w moją stronę leci 5 szybowców. -Czyli uciekamy tak ? Eeee, a, gdzie jest tylko gaz ... Nagle nade mną śmignęły rakiety. Jakimś cudem mnie nie trafiły ... -A jak mam odwracać ich uwagę ? -Strzel jeszcze jedną tą kolorową bombą- krzyknęła Ama -Dobra- Wycelowałem i strzeliłem taaa. Może nie rozwaliła tym razem statku, ale teraz pięknie się mieni pod księżycem .. Różem, pomarańczą no i zielonym .. -Czas się wycofać -mruknąłem Co jest najgorsze podczas takich akcji ? No może to , że nigdzie nie można się schować, czy, choćby ich zgubić. A z tego co mówiła Alex, to nie mogę ich doprowadzić do tego głupiego kanionu. A wszędzie wokół jest głupia piaskownica! No niestety, zanim cokolwiek innego zdążyłem zrobić całą maszyną wstrząsnęło. Wszystkie wskaźniki zaczęły piszczeć i zmieniać barwę na czerwono. Taa. Nagle samolot zatrzymał się w powietrzu, po czym spadł w dół. Lepszy Roller Coster niż w parkach rozrywki. Tylko tam można przeżyć, a tutaj, to pewności nie mam ... Kiedy tak spadałem widziałem jeszcze jak jakieś... dziwne, statki podleciały do naszego sterowca i ... rozbiły się o nie ?! To chyba byli jacyś kamikadze, ale zobaczyłem że przez to i nasz statek ma problem, bo turbiny się zatrzymały a zam statek zaczął spadać w dół. A ja mogłem się tylko przyglądać i martwić o swoją skórę... Ale w tedy zobaczyłem kolejny latający pojazd pędzący w moim kierunku... Jakbym miał mało problemów !!! Byłem pewny że teraz to już będzie ze mną koniec, lecz w tedy maszyna wypuściła coś w rodzaju haku, co się zaczepiło o podwozie mojego statku i zaczęło go podciągać do góry... Chyba już wiedziałem o co chodzi. Kiedy znalazłem się blisko obcej maszyny otworzyłem drzwi i... złapałem się tej liny. Zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami, chwilę potem znalazłem się we wnętrzu obcego szybowca. Ocalony - pomyślałem, ale w tedy... -Panienka podnosi rączeczki do góry- usłyszałem za sobą czyjś głos i zdałem sobie sprawę, że skok na obcy statek nie był najlepszym pomysłem , nawet w obliczu śmierci... :D Wielkie Gomenasai za to że przez 2 dni nic nie dodałam. Niestety wena jest jak rozkapryszona dziewczynka. im bardziej kumuś zależy to ona tym bardziej nie pomoże ...Jednak mam nadzieje że ten rodział wynagrodził wam czekanie :D Gratis, dodatek a nazywajcie sobie to jak chcecie xD Jest to urwane z kontekstu napisane coś. Nie miałam pomysłu na nic więcej a dzięki Werze Xd to mnie olśniło THX Wera xd Piękna Niedziela. Jedyny dzień w tygodniu, kiedy to nie ja jestem zmuszony do robienia śniadania .. Taa Jacob pomimo tego, że jest kucharzem to w porach porannych raczej rzadko się z tego wywiązuje. No, więc od poniedziałku do soboty ja zajmuje się śniadaniem a w niedziele leże do góry brzuchem aż do ..., do której chce. No przeważnie, bo dzisiaj moje poranne plany wzięło w łeb a jak to się stało? A w bardzo nieprzyjemny i bolesny sposób ... Z samego rano zadzwonił budzik. Jacob jakoś za specjalnie się tym nie przejął. Jednak teraz moją wcześniejszą rolę jego budzika zastąpił Micky. Tak czasami jednak potrafił być przydatny. A, jeśli był głodny ... Taa Jacob długo, by nie mógłby usiedzieć na krześle ... No w każdym razie po 20 minutach razem z psem Alex poszli do kuchni a ja mogłem sobie spokojnie posapać. Nagle usłyszałem wrzask i pisk. Szybko się podnosząc rąbnąłem się czołem w sufit. Jednak nie zwróciłem na to uwagi złapałem w dłoń jakąś broń i szybko pomknąłem w stronę krzyku. Z całej siły wyważyłem drzwi a przed sobą zobaczyłem ... Ame ... Stojąca w ubraniu przed lustrem .. taa tylko jej trochę włosów ... eee brakowało -Eeee Ama co Ci się stało z głową ?-zapytałem za późno gryząc się w język Dziewczyna momentalnie do mnie podbiegła i ze wściekłością nie dość, że mnie wykopała z pokoju to jeszcze z całej siły kopnęła w dosyć czułe miejsce. Taa zapamiętać nigdy nie ratować dam z opresji. Skuliłem się z bólu za drzwiami. Nagle za sobą usłyszałem głos Jacoba -A ty co tutaj robisz? Myślałem, że przed 12 nie wyjdziesz z wyra a jest ... 8 -Miałem taki zamiar- warknąłem- Dopóki taka Ama się nie wydarła ... -CO ? To była Ama ... Od razu oprzytomniałem -Jacob. Czy ty ?!?! -Nie oskarżaj mnie. Nawet nie masz dowodów- zaczął się tłumaczyć Złapałem go prawą ręką za fraki- Gadaj co zrobiłeś - zapytałem -No, bo pamiętasz tą farbę co napakowałem jej do tych folijek -Trudno zapomnieć -mruknąłem wspominając mój 5 km do lot w dół dopuki jakimś cudem nie wylądowałem na jakimś drzewie (siniaki mam do teraz) -Ostatnio wziąłem i coś do tego dolałem i podmieniłem do twojego szamponu -Mojego ?-zapytałem wściekły. -Ale nie rozumiem jakim cudem Ama się na to ..- Nie dokończył, bo zza drzwi wyszła czerwona jak jakiś burak Ama. Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa puściłem Jacoba i oddaliłem się na bezpieczną odległość. -Ale to Ezer- tłumaczył się -Co mnie obchodzi co chciałeś. POPATRZ CO ZROBIŁEŚ! -krzyknęła i wyrzuciła go z całej pery w sufit za pomocą swojej mocy. Teraz myślę, że to co mi zrobiła to było mało co w porównaniu co czeka jego ... A ja na wszelki wypadek wezmę i swój szampon gdzieś indziej schowam ... Może w ... U Amy raczej nie, bo to, by się źle skończyło ... Najbezpieczniejsze miejsce ... hmmm taaa poduszkowiec ... -Ama litości -szepnął, gdy ta go lekko podduszała przy górnej powierzchni. -Ejejej- powiedziałem podchodząc do niej- Może jednak taki rozejm ?-powiedziałem próbując jakoś udobruchać diaboliczną Amę. -NIE! -krzyknęła, po czym razem z lewitującym Jacobem udała się do rampy Biedny Jacob, chociaż w sumie mu się należy. Tylko jest jeden mały problem jak ja wytrzymam nie uśmiechając się, kiedy tylko ją zobaczę ... Taa to będzie wyzwanie roku ... Wolno skierowałem się do kuchni. Na stole były już przygotowane składniki do naleśników. Kiedy tylko zacząłem wszystko ze sobą mieszać usłyszałem jak coś dużego uderza w szybę. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Do okna było przytwierdzone ciało Jacoba, które poruszało się raz w lewą a raz w prawą stronę co raczej mu się nie spodobało ... Od dzisiaj robi nie tylko za kucharza, ale i za polerkę okien ... miejmy nadzieje, że nie wpadnie mu po tym do głowy pomysł gatunku "głupiego" jak np ten przez, który do teraz boli mnie czułe miejsce. Tylko pytanie czemu właśnie ja muszę, za to obrywać ... Mam nadzieje ze się podobało /me kłania się i znika w ciemnościach ... Rozdział 4 Wolno odwróciłem się. Przede mną stał wysoki mężczyzna z małym zarostem. Ubrany był w czerwono-czarny kostium przypominający zbroję. Miał krótkie czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu, zegarek na ręce no i pistolet, który trzymał tuż przy mojej piersi. -Kogo my tutaj mamy ? Musiałeś nieźle zajść, im za skórę, że wysłali za tobą aż tyle samolotów bojowych- zauważył- Maria sprawdź mi proszę jego. Może uda się go, im wydać za małą kaskę- powiedział przykładając lufę do mojego gardła i zmuszając żebym podniósł głowę do góry. -Kim jesteś ?!- warknąłem -Gerald Rife do usług- skłonił się jednocześnie lufę przykładając z powrotem do mojej piersi. -Panie Rife-odezwał się mechaniczny głos- Erez, Zbiegły z więzienia parę miesięcy temu razem z rebeliantami po tym jak wstrzyknięto mu do krwi zabójczą dawkę palladu. Która jakimś cudem uaktywniła się tylko na jego lewej ręce tworząc metaliczną tarczę. -Uuuu. Ładna kartoteka- mruknął- Teraz to już na pewno dostane za twoją głowę z 10 tysięcy duranów -Ser w liście poszukiwanych jest zaliczony do kategorii 100 tyś duranów Jeżeli mam czuć się doceniony to mogę stwierdzić, że wole być stanowczo'' nie'' doceniany ... -Miałbym tyle gotówki zaprzepaścić? -zapytał -Maria wyślij tutaj proszę 3 roboty stróżujące, przeszukajcie go i zaprowadźcie gościa do jego nowego pokoju. I pilnujcie, żeby się nie nudził- Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy jednak czułem, że to wcale nie był dobry uśmiech - A ja w tym czacie ulotnię się na małą imprezkę dla łowców nagród ...- powiedział spuszczając pistolet i odchodząc w stronę drzwi. Niestety, gdy ja podjąłem decyzje, żeby go obezwładnić to te cośie złapały mnie za oba ramiona i podnosząc lekko do góry zaprowadziły korytarzami do "mojego nowego pokoju". Po chwili siłą byłem wleczony korytarzami po statku. I za żadne skarby nie mogłem się wyrwać z ich uścisku. A użycie ognia nie było, by za mądre ze względu na to , że stopiony i rozgrzany metal raczej nie jest za bardzo przyjazny ludzkiej skórze. Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się przed dosyć sporymi drzwiami. Które po chwili się otworzyły tylko szkoda, że za nimi nie było nic oprócz ciemności ... A mnie właśnie do tej ciemności beż żadnych skrupułów wrzucili ... I drzwi za mną zamknęli. -Taa, ale mi pokój. O własne nogi można się wywrócić! - krzyknąłem nie mogąc dojrzeć nawet własnego czubka nosa. Nagle z którejś strony usłyszałem syk. Momentalne się odwróciłem. Szkoda, że tylko nawet nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jestem, z kim ani, po co ?! Po chwili poczułem jak coś zbliża się w moim kierunku ... Słyszałem klapanie nóg czy łap ... Smród, który pojawił się tak niespodziewanie był zabijający. Ostry, duszący i śmierdzący. Cofnąłem się do tyłu. Wpadłem na coś. Miałem szczerą nadzieje, że to ściana. Jednak tak się nie okazało. To coś do czego przylegałem miało sierść. Śmierdziało zgnilizną, krwią i ... czymś jeszcze. Nagle poczułem jak bestia nade mną otworzyła swój pysk. Momentalnie odskoczyłem od niej. Miałem ochotę zapalić moją rękę, chociaż sądząc po tym jaki zapach i odgłosy, które bestia wytwarzała nie byłem pewny czy chce ja widzieć w pełnym jej okazie przy świetle... W końcu zostałem przy opcji jednak nie zapalania światła. Czułem jak to "coś" okrąża mnie. -Ama - odezwałem się do identyfikatora mając nadzieje, że bestia nie zwietrzy okazji na atak na mnie -GDZIE TY DO JASNEJ I CIASNEJ JESTEŚ ?!- krzyknęła mi do ucha -Tak tak wiem, ale możesz mi potem strzelić referat na temat jaki jestem nieodpowiedzialny itp., bo akurat mam trochę inny problem- powiedziałem reagując na każdy szmer w pokoju -Co tam tak syczy ? -Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć niestety nie wiem, bo jest ciemno i nie mam jak wyjść z tego pudła! -krzyknąłem wściekły Bestia nagle się jakby obudziła. W ciemności zobaczyłem jej złote ślepia ... taak 4 złote ślepia ... -Ama-spanikowałem- powiedz proszę Jacobowi, że ma spalić moje rzeczy- Ann, że niech dalej prowadzi statek, bo dobrze jej to idzie, a Alex, żeby nie organizowała tak zabójczych misji ... -powiedziałem ja jednym tchu cofając się wgłąb pokoju- a ty pilnuj Jacoba, żeby nie skończył tak jak ja- powiedziałem już lamentem... Nie wiem czemu, ale, kiedy tylko bestia spuściła ze mnie wzrok moja odwaga wróciła ... Padłem na kolana. -TO coś wysysa ze mnie energię- warknąłem -EZER ! Uciekaj z stamtąd. TO CHIMERA -Szkoda, ze nie mam jak uciec- mruknąłem, kiedy potwór ponownie popatrzył się na mnie. Poczułem jak wszystkie moje siły odpływają. Nie miałem już sił wstać. TO wszystko mnie tak niesamowicie dobijało ... Czułem się tak słabo, bezużytecznie, niepotrzebnie ... -Ama ... jestem na statku jakiegoś Geralda Rife. Chce mnie oddać rekinom, bo za moją głowę jest spora sumka- powiedziałem, ledwo dysząc z bólu, który nagle zaczął przeszywać moje ciało- Nie wiem , co mi chcą przed tym zrobić, ale śpieszcie się- To były moje ostatnie słowa. Bestia podeszła tak blisko, że czułem jej oddech na swojej twarzy. Jednak nie miałem siły na żadną reakcje. Z każdą chwilą mój wzrok był coraz bardziej zamglony (chociaż w tej ciemności to i tak nie robiło różnicy) a słuch otępiały. Zapadłem się w ciemność. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jestem. Wszystkie wspomnienia nagle stały się tak odległe. Traciłem właśnie cząstkę siebie i nie umiałem nic na to poradzić ... Gdy się obudziłem, wszystko dla odmiany było białe jak śnieg. Już chciałem zadać pytanie czy umarłem, gdy nad sobą zobaczyłem ... SIEBIE ?! -Hej! powiedziałem radośnie do siebie (nie miałam pojęcia jak to określić) xd Momentalnie się podniosłem zderzając z moim sobowtórem głową. Totalna kopia mnie ... Zaraz, a może to ja nie byłem sobą ... Szybko popatrzyłem na swoją lewą rękę, na której na szczęście nadal był widoczny metalowy połysk. -Ezerze proszę przywitaj się z ... Ezerem- powiedział podchodząc do nas koleś, który wysłał mnie do klatki razem z jakąś chimerą jak to Ama nazwała Popatrzyłem się zdezorientowany na mojego klona, który nadal masował głowę. -Ale ..., ale - jedynie to mogłem powiedzieć zszokowany całą zaistniałą sytuacją -Jak to możliwe ? A powiem, że bardzo prosto. Chimera, do której klatki zostałeś wepchnięty zebrała o tobie wszystkie informacje niestety pod wpływem tego procesu zemdlałeś. Następnie wszystkie te dane przenieśliśmy do komputera i pobierając twój materiał genetyczny z włosów udało nam się stworzyć drugiego ciebie. Ma te same wspomnienia jednak wasze charaktery mogą nieznaczenie się różnić przez to , że nawet mojej kochanej psince zdarza się nie niekiedy zabrać swojej "ofierze" parę jego cech charakteru ...- skończył swoje przemówienie podchodząc do mojego bliźniaka- Czyż nie jesteście podobni ?- zapytał, na co ja wlepiłem na niego oczy. Dobra z psinką, która była chimerą ok, jeszcze zrozumiem, ale tworzenie czyjegoś klona i jeszcze zrzuceniem tekstem typu "Czyż nie jesteście do siebie podobni" nie jest normalne! -A, po co to zrobiłeś ?-wysapałem rozglądając się po białym i kwadratowym pomieszczeniu. W, którym tylko znajdowało się łóżko, na którym siedziałem i komputery, do których niestety byłem po podłączany ... -No, choćby po to , żeby ta twoja Amy Cię nie szukała -Czekaj! Co !? SKĄD TO WIESZ?!- Zapytałem zszokowany, ale jednocześnie pomijając słowo "twoja" -Moja kochana chimerka Ulusia miała za zadanie nie tylko wyciągnąć z ciebie eee ciebie, ale i znaleźć każde twoje wyjście stąd. Także chyba się nie pogniewasz, jeśli teraz wyślemy o to tutaj będącego Ezere do niej ? -WHAT ?!- zapytałem wściekły. Już chciałem do niego podejść i może przypadkowo władować mu moją rękę twarz mu w twarz, gdy poczułem, że jestem przytwierdzony łańcuchem za prawy nadgarstek do owego łóżka ...Czyli nici z jakiejkolwiek rozrywki dzisiaj przeleciało mi przez myśl, kiedy facet okrążał mojego sobowtóra. -Maria wyślij szybowca z tym jego statkiem w miejsce, gdzie mieli się rozbić. A i nie zapomnijcie klona. - powiedział Teraz nie miałem szans na wykonanie żadnego mądrego ruchu. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że oni się skapną. Albo, chociaż, że ten kundel przyda się na coś więcej niż budzenie Jacoba ... Mam nadzieje, że jakoś zaskoczyłam was zdarzeniami które wprowadziłam. Prosze także obardziej szegółowe kometarze do Super czy mega. Owszem są one pomocne ale jeszcze bardziej pomocne są te gdy piszecie co wam sie podoba czy nie. To o wiele bardziej pomaga w pisaniu thx za zrozumienie a teraz smutna wiadomość. Do soboty watpie żebym zdążyła cokolwiek wstawić. Mam jednak nadzieje że za to wybaczycie i będziei cierpliwi. Dziękuje wszystkim za komenty :D Rozdział 5 A wiec dzisiaj zaczynam pisanie nie tylko z perspektywy Ezera. Mam nadzieje, że w miare mi wyszło :D Ama Kolejny Jacob się znalazł- warknęłam wściekła dowiedziawszy się o tym, gdzie wylądował Ezer -Co ja?- zza rogu swojego pokoju wychylił się rozradowany Jacob -Nic- mruknęłam udając się długim korytarzem w stronę kokpitu maszyny. Zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami. Ta rozmowa z Alex wcale nie zapowiadała się kwitnąco ... A całej tej sytuacji nawet nie poprawiała rozwalający się statek. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i przycisnęłam zielonkawy przycisk znajdujący się z mojej lewej strony. Łatwo nie będzie, ale przecież już z gorszych sytuacji wychodziłam bez szwanku ... No może z małymi ... -Alex ?-zapytałam, na co dziewczyna siedząca przy mapach odwróciła się do mnie na krześle. -Tak ?- powiedziała wzorkiem analizując dokumenty trzymane w jej dłoniach -Jest taki tyciusieńki problem -zaczęłam mając nadzieje, że Alex jakoś to przełknie -Daj spokój już wszystko wytrzymam- powiedziała jednocześnie rzucając Ann jakiś śrubokręt i łapiąc w prawą rękę szklankę z colą Skoro już wszystko wytrzyma. Co tam. - Łowca głów złapał Ezere i trzyma gdzieś z chimerą- powiedziałam bez skrupułów, na co tan nagle wypluła w moją stronę całą zawartość napoju, którego akurat piła ... -Jak to ?! -Mówiłaś, że wytrzymasz- stwierdziłam w porę się odsuwając od pola rażenia -A TY MÓWIŁAŚ ŻE TO TYCIUSIEŃKI PROBLEM ! -No to wina u obu stron- mruknęłam, kiedy nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Jacob z jakimiś pudłami -Nie dość, że mamy rozwalony statek to musimy jeszcze ratować tego... eh. Ann idą Ci się namierzyć jego nadajnik? -To on ma nadajnik ?!- wszyscy nagle popatrzyliśmy się na właścicielkę psa -Tak ... każdemu podczepiłam - powiedziała -W sumie nie głupi pomysł- powiedziałam patrząc się na Jacoba, który zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie kieszenie ... -I Jacob tego nie ma w kieszeni- mruknęła załamana (nie wiem czym, bo dosyć sporo jest opcji dodając jeszcze głupotę Jacoba) -TO, gdzie ?! -Nie powiem, bo całemu światu wypaplasz- stwierdziła kończąc ten temat -Mam- nagle naszą kłótnię przerwała Ann. Wszyscy momentalnie zgromadziliśmy się obok głównego komputera, na którym akurat wyświetlała się mapka planety, na której aktualnie się znajdowaliśmy. -I, gdzie on jest -zapytałam -Eeee Alex, czy to normalne, że są dwa Ezery ?-zapytała Ann -JAK DWA ?!- wybuchłam - Jeden był, ledwo znośny -Ciesz się, że Jacoba nie wzięli- mruknęła Alex, na co Jacob tylko fuknął pod nosem coś pod naszym adresem jednak stwierdziłam, że potem wyduszę od niego co ... - Jedna z kropek udaje się w naszą stronę a druga jest ... w drodze do siedziby rekinów ...- powiedziała bez ogródek pilotka -Czy Ezer mówił coś jeszcze ? -Czy coś mówił... A tak, że ty masz nie wysyłać nas na tak niebezpieczne misje. Ja, że mam pilnować Jacoba, żeby nie skończył jak samo jak on i -nie dokończyłam, bo znów mi przerwano -Ale coś, co może się przydać- Alex to już chyba nie wyrabiała nerwowo. -Że złapał go jakiś Gerald Rife, że za jego głowę jest niezła sumka i, że jest w jakiejś klatce razem z chimerą, która wysysa s niego energię! Pasuje ?-zapytałam Wszyscy nagle wlepili oczy w moją osobę ... -Co ?-zapytałam, na co wszyscy w jednym momencie spuścili go patrząc się na wszystko oprócz mnie ... Nagle poczuliśmy jak coś w nas uderzyło. -Kolejny atak ?!-zapytała Alex już wściekła na to wszystko W jednej sekundzie wszyscy wyparowaliśmy ze statku gotowi na prawie wszystko... no tak prawie ...Taaa na naszym dachu jakimś cudem wylądował nasz poduszkowiec. Razem z Ezrem ... Wszyscy zdezorientowani patrzyliśmy jak ten próbuje jakoś się wydostać z rozwalającej się maszyny. Biedna Alex ... -Cześć ludziska! -krzyknął z uśmiechem na twarzy jednocześnie spadając z maszyny i staczając się pod nasze nogi. -A tobie co się stało ?-zapytał Jacob -A podczas mojej wizyty u tego gostka doszedłem do tego, że życia nie można przejść niczym innym niż śmiechem- powiedział, na co wszyscy się na niego dziwnie popatrzyli. -Dobra to idziemy coś wszamać, bo dosyć przez to zgłodniałem- zapytał Jeszcze chwilę wszyscy lampiliśmy się w niego ... Śpieszy mu się jeść, śmiać i spadł z poduszkowca ... Eeee może niech ktoś zadzwoni po lekarza ? Krótki ale mam nadzieje rozgrzać się przed nastepnym który mam nadzieje, że wyjdzie dłuższy :D Rozdział 6 Ezer Nie pamiętam co było dalej. Moje wspomnienia były zamglone. Jednocześnie tak bliskie, jak i dalekie ... Czasami po jakimś czasie mogłem sobie przypomnieć twarze moich przyjaciół ... Czułem ból siedząc w tych czterech czarnych ścianach ... Ciemność, która tu panowała nie pozwalała mi na jakiekolwiek rozluźnienie, wszystko mi tutaj przypominało chimerę, która aż tak bardzo rozwaliła moją psychikę w tak krótkim czasie. Podkuliłem do siebie nogi. Parę godzin temu obudziłem się tutaj ... Znowu nie wiedziałem jakim cudem znalazłem się w tym miejscu. Może to moja amnezja, a może czymś mnie zdzielili. Nie wiem ... Nagle zamek w drzwiach otworzył się z charakterystycznym brzdękiem. Wolno podniosłem głowę. Światło przedostające się z korytarza rozświetliło większość pomieszczenia. W wejściu stały dwa roboty, które od iluś tam dni były za mnie odpowiedzialne ... Jedzenie, woda. Wszystko było wydawane w małych porcjach przy, których nawet one same, by się nie najadły. Jakimś cudem siłą zmuszałem się do jedzenia i picia czegokolwiek od nich. Musiałem wykorzystać każdą okazję do ucieczki co jak na razie mi nie wychodziło z powodu na tak rygorystyczny ... "plan dnia" Nie widziałem już żadnej chimery jednak czułem jej obecność na tym statku. Jeżeli chciałem to odkręcić potrzebowałem jej ... Naszczęście podczas jednego z takich "pochodów" po statku udało mi się zdobyć moje kochane bomby dymne, które miałem schowane w kieszeniach ... Niestety, brakowało tylko sytuacji, żeby ich użyć. No aż do teraz ... Jak zwykle byłem zamknięty w tej ciemnej piwnicy nazwanej potocznie "moim pokojem" jednak stwierdziłem, że jak ujdę z życiem to wyśle pozew o traktowanie swoich "gości". No a wracając do tematu. W moje drzwi z całą swoją siłą rzucił się ... no coś dużego i z rogami, bo na wewnętrznej ich stornie powstało wgniecenie, i to nie małe. No dobra w tamtym momencie mogłem być jeszcze spokojny. Dlaczego jeszcze ? A to dlatego , że po jakoś kolejnych dwóch minutach to coś od walenia w te biedne drzwi rozwaliło je ... Co ja się nad drzwiami użalam ... CO będzie ze mną ... Ama Przez całą następną noc myślałam o stworzeniu nazwanym przez Greków chimerą. Jednak od tamtego czasu dosyć mocno się zmieniły co też raczej nie pomaga ... Niestety, około 4 nad ranem z moich myśli wyrwał mnie krzyk Jacoba i wycie psa... Razem z Anną jak oparzone wybiegłyśmy z pokoju, a na korytarzu zastałyśmy widok leżącego na ziemi Jacoba, który w piżamie próbował dobić się do jego pokoju i akompaniującego temu wszystkiemu Mickiego co raczej naszemu słuchowi nie służyło ... -Co się tutaj dzieje? -zapytała Ann, która jako pierwsza ocknęła się z tego horroru -Tylko taki Ezer przez całą noc najpierw tarzał się ze śmiechu po łóżku a teraz wywalił mnie za coś co zrobiłem mu ponad miesiąc temu! A warto zauważyć, że mi wybaczył jakoś może przedwczoraj ... -stwierdził załamany nadal próbując dostać się do pomieszczenia. -Posuń się-powiedziałam, po czym odpychając za pomocą powietrza chłopaka na wyjącą "karetkę" (Mickiego) -Ezer otwieraj, bo na ciebie tą chimerę naśle! -krzyknęłam z całej siły waląc pięścią w drzwi -Jaką chimerę ??!-zapytał pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu Dobra teraz to byłam już skołowana ... Jak można najpierw trząść portkami z powodu zobaczenia stworzenia o tytule chimera, a potem najnormalniej w świecie zapomnieć, że coś takiego kiedykolwiek się widziało ?! Tutaj ewidentnie mi czymś śmierdziało i to wcale nie był Micky ... Być może Ezer doznał głębokiego szoku i teraz odreagowuje całą tą sytuację, ale to nie wyjaśniało dla czego nie pamiętał chimery... Pewnie dalej bym tak stała przed tymi drzwiami pogrążona we własnych myślach, ale ten przeklęty pies dalej wył i wydawał z siebie całą masę innych denerwujących dźwięków, które w całe nie ułatwiały mi myślenia, poza tym trzeba było jeszcze uspokoić Ezera, więc odłożyłam rozmyślania na potem, biorąc się za opanowanie tego chaosu. - JACOB USPOKÓJ TEGO PSA! -wrzasnęłam do kolegi a sama wyjęłam z kieszeni wsuwkę do włosów. Taaak, umiejętność otwierania zamków za pomocą zwykłego wygiętego drucika jest bardzo przydatna, bez względu czy jest się szpiegiem czy nie... Zamek w drzwiach sypialni nie był skomplikowany, więc chwilę później byłam już w środku. No i cóż... Już chyba wolałam słyszeć niż widzieć to , co się działo w pokoju chłopaków... Oprócz tego, że pokój wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan. Co prawda w tym pomieszczeniu zawsze był bałagan, ale teraz to była już MOCNA przesada. Może nie będę tego szczegółowo opisywała, wystarczy powiedzieć, że tak z 1/2 rzeczy była zniszczona. Co do sprawcy tego syfu to cóż... Ezer zdecydowanie nie był sobą. Tarzał się po podłodze (, bo z łóżka zdążył spaść) śmiejąc się bez przerwy, nawet nie zauważył, że wyszłam.. Teraz przypomniało mi to bardziej jakiś atak niż sposób na odreagowanie... Nie, tu było coś nie tak. Podeszłam do mojego em... "rozbawionego" kolegi, z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony byłam na niego wściekła za zdemolowania pokoju, ale też martwiłam się o niego... Co się wydarzyło u tego łowcy głów?! Nawet nie chciałam tego wiedzieć, miałam tylko nadzieję, że z Ezerek nie jest tak źle, jak na to wygląda... Chwyciłam go za ramię i mocno, nim potrząsnęłam. -EZER USPOKÓJ SIĘ!-wrzasnęłam i chyba podziałało, bo chłopak powoli przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na mnie z bananem na twarzy. Nie podobała mi się ta mina... -Hejanko!- powitał mnie wesoło, jakby nigdy nic. No po prostu super. -Tak, miło ci widzieć a teraz wstawaj i idziemy -powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Ale o dziwo, wbrew moim przeczuciom chłopak się znowu nie roześmiał, tylko posłusznie wstał i ruszył za mną dalej uśmiechając się, jak totalny idiota, a ja już nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Ale o dziwo, wbrew moim przeczuciom chłopak się znowu nie roześmiał, tylko posłusznie wstał i ruszył za mną dalej uśmiechając się, jak totalny idiota, a ja już nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć... Ezer Nagle przez drzwi przebiło się to co przy ostatnim spotkaniu wyssało cząstkę mnie ... Taa Chimera ... Czułem jak wszystko wokół mnie nagle zanika ... Paraliżujący strach nie pozwolił mi wykonać żadnego ruchu. Same jej złote ślepia i odór z pyska były straszne a z połączeniem z jej wężowym ogonem i lwim łbem w cale mi humoru wcale nie poprawiało ... Stworzenie wolno podochodziło do mojej osoby ... -Jesteś zlękniony ?- usłyszałem głos w głowie Spuściłem wzrok na podłogę. Dopiero teraz mogłem cokolwiek zrobić ... - Jak stąd znikniesz to przestane- powiedziałem się starając uregulować oddech Z psyka zwierzęcia nagle buchła para. - Pomimo strachu czuć też od ciebie ... coś innego .., tęsknotę ..- powiedziała - Nie o tęsknotę tylko o to co ty stworzyłaś- warknąłem mając nadzieje, że uda mi się jakoś stąd uciec. Stworzenie zaczęło się śmiać.- Powodzenia ... I uciekaj szybko ja się zajmę robotami- powiedziała, po czym wycofała się z pomieszczenia i zaczęła robić zamieszanie na korytarzu. Zszokowany stałem chwile w tym miejscu. Musiałem ociec. Po chwili jakimś cudem udało mi się wybiec z pokoju . Czułem jak z każdym przebytym krokiem moje płuca coraz bardziej palą niemiłosiernym bólem. Jednak nie mogłem zwolnić. To mogło mnie zabić. Nagle za sobą usłyszałem uderzanie metalu o podłogę ... Odległość jest ... Szybko się odwróciłem i w jednym momencie wyrzucilem w ich stronę bomby dymne i wytwarzwyłem w ręce płomienie po czym zapaliłem korytarz tak aby nic ani nikt się, nim nie przedostał. Pomimo tego strzały nadal fruwały mi nad głową ... Na to nie miałem wpływu... Jedynie co mogłem zrobić to znaleźć jakikolwiek statek wyłączyć namierzanie i na chybił trafił wrócić do nich .. Taa tylko ciekawe czy mój klon już tam dotarł ... Ama Kiedy wyszliśmy, że zdemolowanego pokoju, zauważyłam, że Micky już nie wyje, teraz siedział w kącie i patrzył się spode łba na chłopaka idącego za mną.. Za to teraz Jacob i Alex wrzeszczeli na siebie nawzajem, z tego co usłyszałam to kłócili się właśnie o tego czworonoga. No cóż, tutaj raczej na spokojnie nie porozmawiam... Udałam się, więc do kuchni, dopiero później zdając sobie sprawę jaka to była głupia decyzja... Kiedy weszliśmy z Ezerem do kuchni, ten zamiast mnie słuchać zajął się lodówką, próbując zobaczyć, co gasi w niej światło, a później doskonale zilustrował powiedzenie "śmieje się, jak głupi do sera". A to jeszcze nie było wszystko. Zanim całkowicie straciłam cierpliwość, zdążył jeszcze popsuć mikser i wysypać na siebie mąkę, biegając później dookoła stołu, z okrzykiem : " Jestem duchem!" - w, tedy sama nie wiedziałam, czy mam się śmiać cy płakać.Taaak, on zdecydowanie porządnie upadł na głowę albo ktoś wyparł mu mózg i żadna z tych perspektyw nie nadawała mnie optymizmem. W końcu z małą pomocą mojej mocy udało mi się usadzić Ezera i zadać mu pytania: -Ok, pamiętasz Chimerę? Albo co się działo na statku łowcy głów? Albo przynajmniej jak masz na imię?- powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Oczywiście nie otrzymałam żadnej logicznej odpowiedzi... -Masz ładne oczy, wieeesz? -Powiedział chłopak. Nie no. Tego było już za wiele. Ten delikwent zachowywał się, jak pajac, nie słuchał mnie... Czy to na prawdę był Ezer? Już zaczynałam mieć co do tego wątpliwości. No cóż, oczywiście JAK ZWYKLE nie mogłam spokojnie pomyśleć, bo coś walnęło w nasz statek i wbiło się w bok . -NO I CO JESZCZE SIĘ ZDARZY?! -Wrzasnęłam . Niee, ja już miałam dość. Na prawdę, wystarczało mi kłopotów... Ezer Jakimś cudem po dosyć długim błądzeniu i robieniu zamieszania większego niż chimera udało mi się dostać do rampy. Która jakimś cudem była otwarta ... Szybkim sprintem władowałem się do małego szybowca i lekko go rozwalając wystartowałem ... Całe szczęście nikt nie wysyłał za mną pościgu ... Miałem czas na powrót do domu ... Taka mała rada na przyszłość. Jestem tragicznym pilotem. Fakt numer 1# kończy mi się paliwo. Fakt numer 2# nie umiem lądować. Fakt numer 3# Gdzie jest ten głupi guzik automatycznego lądowania ?! Zanim go niestety znalazłem w piękny sposób wbiłem się w ścianę mojego pokoju ... Taaa mina Alex i Jacoba była bezcenna ... Zanim jednak oni zdążyli się ruszyć szybko wyskoczyłem przez górę z maszyny i, gdy tylko postawiłem nogi na podłodze zobaczyłem jego. Dobra może mnie trochę poniosło. Ale krew się we mnie zagotowała ... A zakończenie tego jest proste i wszystkim znane ... Ma wpier*** ... Mam nadzieje że sie podobał. Wiem ze mało jest na razie o reszcie załogi ale trudno było mi to wszystko wpleśc. Idą ferie mam nadzieje że wraz z tym czas na pisanie no i ... wena która do najłaskawszych nienależy ...A tak na koniec prosze szczere opinie. I coś tutaj nie pasuje albo jest inaczej zrobione. Kto zgadnie co ?Mania cicho .. XD Ta zabijecie mnie Jak wiecie dawno już nie aktualizowałam bloga. Powody ? Brak weny, brak czasu i trudna sytuacja do której teraz jeszcze doszło bierzmowanie. Czas jako tako jeszcze mogłabym jeszcze znlaeść. Jednak weny już nie tak bardzo. Jeżeli wam zależy to proszę o podesłanie jakiś pomysłów co może dalej się stać na czacie (Slugterry bądź StoryBase wiki) czy nawet na tablicy. Może jakoś dodacie mi weny :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach